Percy Jackson: Another Child
by bellamyvevo
Summary: Because let's be real... Percy's just going to be another child for Annabeth.


i hope u enjoy this : )

**PERCY/ANNABETH**

_Cass few months old_

"Percy, help me feed and change Cass!"

Annabeth had instructed Percy to do some simple tasks as she took a shower.

"Um, I still need your supervision!"

"No you don't, I have complete faith in you!" Annabeth told him although she muttered, "and I really need to sleep right now."

Percy decided to be a good dad and husband so he took Cass up and feed her.

"Now what do I do..."

He stared at the milk bottle and proceeded to just feed her.

Obviously, he forgot to burp her and some milk dribbled off.

"Uh-oh," was all Cass said, but of course she was still a baby so she didn't know how to actually speak so it sounded more like: oh-oh.

"Annabeth! Help!" Percy yelled as he tried to change her this time.

He got her foot in her arm hole and her arm in her leg hole, and the whole pajamas was twisted.

"Oh gods," Annabeth muttered as she took Cass away from Percy and began fixing her pajamas.

"He's just another kid," Annabeth sighed as Percy popped some baby biscuits into his mouth.

_Cass age 1_

"So Cass, here's what we're gonna do," Percy said in a whisper.

He and Cass woke up early today and Cass decided to be mischievous and scare Annabeth.

Percy, being Percy, encouraged her mischief.

"On the count of three, we're gonna yell at the top of our lungs boo!" Percy instructed her.

"Okay daddy," Cass said as she got prepared to sneak up on her mum.

"1...2...3.. BOO!" Cass and Percy yelled into Annabeth's ear, inevitably frightening her.

"Oh gods," Annabeth muttered under her breath.

Annabeth wondered if Percy had the brains of Cass but laughed as she hugged the people she loved most.

_Cass age 2_

"Cass, no more candy," Annabeth told Cass as she took the candy jar away from her, putting it on the top shelf of the fridge.

"One more please?" Cass pleaded with her sea green eyes.

Even after spending more than twenty years with Percy, Annabeth still couldn't get pass his sea green eyes. But she learned to avoid eye contact with Cass when she started pleading.

"No Cass, besides, you ate too many. You're gonna get diabetes if you continue eating that many. Mummy's gonna take a shower now, I'll ask daddy to take care of you okay?"

As Annabeth walked towards her room, she pulled Percy to one side.

"Don't feed her candy. She ate way too much."

Percy nodded before kissing Annabeth on the cheek and told her to take her time to get ready.

"Daddy, I want candy," Cass dragged her words as she spun around on the counter chairs.

"Mummy said you had too much candy, Cass," Percy pointed out, taking some cereal for Cass to munch on.

"Please daddy," Cass pouted with her puppy dog face.

"Oh gods, you're just like me," Percy mumbled under his breath.

"Don't tell mummy alright," he whispered as he took out a few pieces of candy from the fridge.

Cass showed her toothy grin and nodded as she began eating her candy.

Annabeth sighed as she saw her husband giving in. Her two year old sure could control her parents.

_Cass age 3_

"Blue ice cream!" Cass cheered as she ran over to hug her grandmother, Sally Jackson.

"Yes dear, you sure take after your dad's genes. Hopefully there's more of mummy's genes," Sally smiled as she ruffled Cass's head and gave Cass the ice cream.

"There's not enough?" Percy sighed exasperatedly as he frowned and pouted.

Sally didn't make enough ice cream, thinking that Percy was a big boy and would eat normal coloured ice cream.

"I'm sorry honey, I just thought you'd be okay with plain vanilla," Sally told him as she ruffled his head.

Percy snuggled into Annabeth while he stared daggers at the blue ice cream Cass was holding in her hand.

Cass took forever eating the ice cream and Annabeth, Paul and Sally were deep into a conversation about books. Percy used this as his advantage as he approached Cass.

"If you don't give me a bite of your ice cream then you're grounded!" He whisper shouted to Cass.

"Taking advantage of your parental rights, I see," Sally said as she laughed along with Paul and Annabeth.

But Cass did give him a bite and Percy did feel rather proud that his daughter listened to him.

_Cass age 5_

"Stop bickering you two," Annabeth sighed as she tried to pry Cass out of Percy's reach.

The two of them were fighting over some blue food colouring.

Percy wanted to colour the mac &amp; cheese blue, while Cass thought it looked stupid.

"Leave the mac &amp; cheese alone dad! It's not suppose to be coloured!"

"I think I prefer three year old you who would eat blue ice cream!"

"Well too bad dad, I'm five and I have a mind of my own."

"Athena kids..." Percy mumbled under his breath as he continued opening the blue food colouring bottle.

"Percy..." Annabeth stared at him.

Annabeth was not going to let Percy's obsession with blue food affect Cass. It had been a tradition for Percy, and naturally for Annabeth too. But that was before they had Cass. And they didn't eat blue food regularly. Just during special occasions or when Percy wanted to spice something up. He did have blue coke or drinks at least five times a week, but they usually ate blue food once a week (which was when Percy wanted to spice something up).

"Percy, we still eat blue food every week. Cass does too, but if she wants her mac &amp; cheese the way it should be, then just leave it alright, Seaweed Brain?"

"No," Percy pouted as he showed his puppy dog face.

This affected Annabeth so much as he looked like a tiny helpless seal. But she wasn't going to give in. Not especially when Cass was being so adamant about eating normal mac &amp; cheese.

"Just this once, daddy," Cass mumbled under her breath as she stalked away, letting Percy have his blue mac &amp; cheese.

_Cass age 7_

"It's the first day of school hun, you'll do great," Annabeth said as she dressed Cass up.

In the Jackson family household, Annabeth would wake Cass and dress her up. Percy would be the one cooking away.

"But what if my teacher doesn't like me?" Cass asked as she hugged Annabeth.

"I'm pretty sure she'll love you. As long as you don't talk back to her, alright?" Annabeth told Cass.

Even though she was seven, Cass was smarter than an average nine year old. Her Athena genes had kicked in as soon as she was five. But there was always her Seaweed Brain side of hers that made her love the water.

Annabeth had planned to sign her up on the swim team when auditions started. She was pretty sure Percy would be ecstatic.

"Cass, don't forget your lunch bag!" Percy yelled at her.

"Okay dad," Cass replied, grabbing the lunch bag as the Jackson family packed into Percy's car and drove Cass to school.

When lunch time came, Cass eagerly opened her bag. Sure, her dad could cook well - much better than her mum though. But he loved blue food colouring, which Cass loved too - don't get her wrong, but she also liked normal food.

"Hey Cass," Finn slid into the chair beside her.

Finn and Cass had been friends from the beginning, as Finn was Jason and Piper's son.

"Want me to look in your bag first?" Finn asked, knowing how crazy Percy was.

Cass handed him the bag and Finn decided to take a look.

"I think you'll love it," he said as he handed her the bag back.

Cass didn't know what to say as she looked inside the bag. There was blue coke and a slice of blue pizza with a blue cupcake. But that wasn't what Cass loved the most about it. Cass loved the blue note Percy had written for her.

**'Good luck on your first day of school, champ! I'm sure the teachers would love you. Athena would make sure of that. And she'd make sure you're the smartest too. Love, dad. Sorry if you didn't like all the blue.'**

"Honestly, he acts just like a kid." Cass mumbled as she drank a sip of her blue coke.

_Cass age 17_

"Mum, dad! I'm going on a date!" Cass yelled as she ran down the stairs hoping to avoid seeing her parents.

All she wanted to do was get rid of the awkwardness between her parents and Finn.

Yeap, Cassandra Jackson is Finn Grace's official girlfriend and best friend.

"I want to meet that boyfriend of yours," Percy told her as he stood up.

Annabeth sighed before smacking his head.

"She's seventeen, she can date anyone she wants."

Percy ignored Annabeth as he opened the door.

Finn showed a toothy grin as he stepped in.

"Percy Jackson," Percy said as he stuck his hand out and shook Finn's.

"Um... Uncle Perce, I'm pretty sure I know you," Finn stammered as he looked at Annabeth for help.

"I know Finn Grace as Cass's best friend. Not her boyfriend," Percy told him sternly.

"No funny business today. Get her back by ten." He then proceeded to kiss his daughter's cheek and waved goodbye at the two of them.

"Finally got together, huh?" Percy fist bumped the air as he started dancing around.

"Percy, you're honestly just another child for me."


End file.
